Patroklos
Patroklos is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. He is one of the Myrmidones and Achilles's extraordinary friend from the battlefront. Both men are bonded together by their distinct enjoyment for war and victory. Role in Game Since the start of the Trojan War, Patroklos fights by Achilles' side. He is the warrior's closest friend. They fight countless battles together whilst claiming Trojan ground for the Greeks. Early within the war, Patroklos clashed blades with Hektor while gathering Trojans to be slaves for the Greeks. Failing in his mission, he orders the Greek troops under his command to temporarily withdraw. When Achilles retracts into solitude, Patroklos follows him. However, once the Greeks are on the verge of defeat, Patroklos decides to take his friend's armor and fight in Achilles' stead. He wishes to instill courage into his comrades by fighting in Achilles' image while respecting his friend's wish to remain idle. His friend doesn't protest the choice but only warns him to not cross the river. However, Patroklos disobeys these wishes to push the Trojans further back. He encounters Hektor, who mistakes him for Achilles due to his attire. During their duel, Patroklos momentarily gains the upper hand. Before he can deal the fatal blow, Apollo intervenes on the prince's behalf and Hektor uses the opportunity to kill Patroklos. The news of his death infuriates Achilles to once again enter the fray. After Achilles avenges his death, he lays Patroklos' ashes in a golden urn. The same urn is later used for Achilles' remains, and their ashes are burned together. Quotes *"Your brother hides behind your valor, prince. You defend a man without honor." *"Tell me, Achilles, can your mother see our fates?" :"Depends on what you choose to believe in." :"You sound like an oracle. Words with no answers." :"Depends on the question." ::~~Patroklos and Achilles Gameplay Moveset : , : Jumps for a diagonal slash. : , , : Jumps forward and cuts with an overhead slash. : , , , : Rushes to the front a few paces before Patroklos performs a circular slash. : , , , , : Runs forward with sword at his side. He then smashes it into his foe. : , , , , , : Three wide horizontal slashes. Turns for a hopping diagonal slash. As he lands, Patroklos slices once to the side before he finishes with a turning slash. :Dashing : Wide slash to the right. : : Overhead diagonal slice. : , : Overhead slice and a slash to his opponent's side. : , , : Dropping slash, side slice, and lunging stab forward. : , : Two swings with shield arm. : , : Swings his shield into foes. : , , : Wider shield bash. : , , , : Short dash before he swings his shield. Patroklos emits a stunning shockwave during the animation, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Running tackle. Patroklos emits a stunning shockwave during the animation. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Runs sword through opponent's chest. :Front - Pierces sword through his enemy's face. As he dislodges his sword, he swings his shield arm to hit opponents. As he does so, Patroklos emits a stunning shockwave. :Rear - Stabs a foe's back, his sword completely impaling through their chest. :Downed Enemies - Looms over toppled enemy and stabs their face with his sword. :Mid-Range - Uses his shield to lift his stunned foe off the ground. He balances them on top of his shield to drop them behind him. As they crash on their backs, Patroklos stabs his sword through their face. :Mid-Range - Running jump kick. Fighting Style For his lone entry in the game's story mode, Patroklos deliberately mimics Achilles' attacks with a few minor differences. In order to use his own attacks, players need to use Patroklos in the extra modes. Even so, his unique style shares many complementary traits with his friend's actions. While he may not have as much power or defense as Achilles, Patroklos strikes with better speed and slightly longer range. Greek Mythology Gallery File:PatroklosConcept.jpg|Concept art Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters